Shocker - Pac Man's story
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Based off Wes Craven's 1989 horror film. Here we see Pac Man (Ted Raimi) the nerdy assistant coach that lost more than his life during the murders that plagued the city that spring.


**October 1988**

It was the first day at her new school, and Jessie hated to admit it, but she was terrified. A week ago they had officially moved here, her father being offered to be a partner by an old friend of his from law school. So, Jessie, her father, and stepmother Lisa all sat down as a family, and decided the money that was being promised was far too much to pass up. At first Jessie was furious, she begged and pleaded to stay here to at least finish her senior year. She had lived in Chicago her whole life, and all of her friends were here. She knew she could stay with friends, even pay rent. Instead her father put his foot down despite her pleas, and within the next month they were taking weekend flights to look at houses. In the end it was decided on a small California suburb just twenty minutes from where her father would be working. They bought a beautiful two story large framed house with a huge wrap around porch, and pool in the back. Jessie's father knew how she felt about the move, and was doing everything within his power to sweeten the deal. Her room was two times larger than the one she had slept in her whole life back home. It had it's own bathroom, and a beautiful view of the back yard. The neighborhood seemed nice enough, and after two brief weekend trips it was settled this was the place. In the next few weeks they boxed everything up, and watched the movers pack everything away in the truck that would meet them at their new home. Jessie said her goodbyes, hugging her friends, and crying at how unfair it all was. Thinking of finishing senior year elsewhere killed her.

The entire plane ride over, Jessie hid under her walkman, ignoring her step-mother and father, sulking, and feeling very homesick. When they arrived, she tried her hardest to look at the bright side of things. No matter how much she sulked, and cried, it wasn't going to change things. This was her new home, even if she was all ready thinking about applying to colleges back in Chicago. She had always been curious about California, and tried to see what all of her friends were talking about, claiming they were jealous that she was moving there. She was close to L.A, to Hollywood, to beaches, and sun year round. She spent the first night overwhelmed by the endless boxes surrounding this big empty strange room, and found herself feeling horribly depressed when she opened a box full of old yearbooks and photos of her friends back home. That night she slept on her bed, that the movers had just put together, never feeling more lonely in her entire life. The next week she unpacked everything, and then helped her step-mother unpack everything else as her father got the cars back home delivered, and started at his new job, which he claimed to absolutely love. The house was a ton of work, but her step-mother seemed in high spirits, and Jessie had to admit it was very beautiful and much bigger than their house back home.

There were hardwood floors, high ceilings, and by the end of their first week when Jessie took a swim in the pool and couldn't believe how warm the weather was, she figured there would be some things she could find herself getting used to. When she got her used Honda back, she was able to explore the neighborhood, and even spent the day with her step-mother looking around the city. The traffic was overwhelming, but she couldn't believe how people dressed, and how you could seriously go swimming even in the winter! The one thing she did miss was the fall. She missed the big maple tree outside her house back home that changed beautiful colors of red, gold, and orange. The next week flew by, and before she knew it...she had to go to school. The night before her stomach was twisted in knots, nervous about how kids her age were like there, and who could she sit with at lunch. It was bad enough she had to be new...but to be new a month all ready into the school year. Her step-mother offered to drive her, but she said she would be fine. So, she woke up early, having absolutely no idea what to wear. She threw on some jeans, and a faded black T-shirt, and plaid blue button up that she left open, before putting her hair in a ponytail and sighing at her reflection figuring it was as good as she was going to get. She figured after today she would get a better sense over how people dressed. Grabbing her backpack, she skipped breakfast, and drove that early October morning to the school her step-mother had taken her last week to give her transcripts to, and went straight to the senior parking-lot. She felt her heart jackhammer in her chest, as she parked, and saw people all ready arriving. She looked around, seeing that mostly everyone had long sleeves or light jackets on.

It was unusual cool for California this time of year, but the weatherman on TV last night said things would be warming up again soon. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her bag, and left the safety of her car, before walking across the parking-lot straight to the large brick school, hearing her heart hammer in her chest louder than ever. First stop was the office which she remembered from last week. She waited until the woman behind the main desk smiled and waved her over. She gave her name, and she was given her schedule which looked beyond confusing. The woman pointed and said her homeroom was right down the hall. Mrs. Anderson's. She smiled, trying not to show her terror as she left and walked out into the halls. That's when she really began to get nervous. The halls were packed. Teenagers were everywhere, all surrounding the lockers, running, goofing off, and laughing. She knew she had a locker, the name and combo was at the top, but she would mess with that later. She took a deep breath, keeping her eyes down as people walked past her. For some strange reason she felt as if everyone was looking at her. She walked, counting the room numbers. Finally she found it. Walking in, she saw an older woman with brown heels on, checking the attendance in a book. Some people were all ready sitting at their desks. Walking over, Jessie went to say something when the bell overhead rang, causing her to jump slightly. The bell's loud scream seemed to last for a lifetime, before finally it stopped. Feeling her cheeks burn, Jessie swallowed before she nervously smiled.

"Excuse me. Um, my name is Jessie Blackburn...I'm..."

She handed her schedule, hating how badly her hands were shaking. The woman smiled, took it, and scanned the numbers at the top.

"Ah yes, Jessica Blackburn...this is your homeroom 206."

Just then the sound of the door closing made Jessie painfully aware that everybody had taken their seats. Here she stood before twenty or so teenagers, all strange faces she had never seen before, looking right at her. Mrs. Anderson handed her paper back and smiled.

"Class, this is Jessica...take a second to tell us a little bit about yourself darling."

Jessica couldn't believe she was put on the spot like this. She stood there, feeling her stomach turn. She looked at everyone and gulped.

"Um...my family just moved from Chicago...people call me Jessie...and yeah...that's it."

She faintly heard a snicker somewhere, and instantly she felt her cheeks burn. She stood there, really not knowing what to do. Thankfully Mrs. Anderson motioned to the back. "You can find an empty seat in the back, happy to have you darling." Jessie nodded, gripping the strap of her backpack, and walked down the narrow aisle, making sure she didn't trip over anybody's backpack, noticing all eyes on her as she continued her way down, before thankfully finding a seat, and praying it didn't below to anybody running late.

Carefully she sat down, seeing a few people looking at her, before she took a deep breath and glanced down at her paper, trying to figure out where her next class was and if she had enough time to get there.

"Hey..."

Jessie raised an eyebrow, glancing over to the desk on her left near the windows. There sitting beside her was a guy. He wore jeans and a white T-shirt and wine colored windbreaker. His hair was brown and cut short, and he had thick clear plastic glasses on. He was cute, in a nerdy sorta way. Instantly Jessie smirked, feeling her cheeks burn as she made eye contact with him.

"Hey..."

She said softly. Before he could say anything the second sound shrilling bell sounded, making Jessie know instantly that this sound would become very annoying. Mrs. Anderson began taking roll call, and when she got to the name Roy Steward, the cute guy with the glasses raised his hand.

"Here." He said, before he glanced over to her. Instantly Jessie felt herself smirking. She saw he had Converse sneakers on, and there didn't appear to be a backpack on him.

Homeroom she knew was only twenty minutes, and Mrs. Anderson was just skimming over local events going on at the school, naming things and people that Jessie had no idea was. She mentioned a fundraiser, a football game, and a Halloween party being held in the gym at the end of the month. A few students raised hands asking questions, and Jessie scanned the room, trying her hardest to get a feel for the place. The kids all seemed friendly enough. This could have honestly be a class in Chicago. She sat there, thinking all ready to her next class, where she was told in the office she would receive all of her text books. Nervously, she sat there when suddenly like a drop of pure dread, the loud bell sounded. Everyone began gathering their things, getting up, and headed to their next class. Instantly Jessie scanned her paper, seeing the next class was hopefully just down the hall. It was 245, which was one of her labs, after that history on the next floor. As she got up, she heard the guy who was sitting beside her with the glasses clear his throat and speak to her.

"Um...what class do you have next?"

Jessie turned and saw the guy pushing his glasses up on his nose. Tucked under one arm were his books, and she saw him coming around the desks to join her. Nervously smiling, she held the paper out.

"245, it's chem..."

The guy looked at it, before he smirked and pointed out her list of classes.

"Cool, we have the same english, history, gym, and study hall."

Jessie found a small feeling of relief. At least this was a familiar friendly face. As if he read her mind, he offered his hand.

"Roy Steward...but most people call me Pac Man."

Jessie smiled before taking his hand which was warm and dry. She gave it a firm handshake and was surprised it stayed firm.

"Hi...I'm Jessica Blackburn but everybody calls me Jessie."

Pac Man smiled handing her back her paper.

"I'll walk you to your class so you know where it is, the lab room numbers are kinda hard to see."

Instantly Jessie couldn't explain it, but she fought back tears. She wasn't trying to be dramatic, but the truth was she was very overwhelmed, nervous, homesick, as well as lonely. This small act of kindness was going a long way.

"Thank you...as long as you don't mind..."

"Not at all. Come on..."

Together they walked out of the room together and into the crowded hallways. The first thing she noticed about Pac Man was his nervous tic of pushing his glasses up, and that as she closely walked beside him she could smell something strong and clean, like shampoo or ivory soap. As they walked, Pac Man told her he would meet her outside the lab since both had history together upstairs and he would show her were it go. Stopping in front of the door, he smirked and motioned to the numbers.

"Here we are...Mr. Fonda is pretty cranky but just sit in the back, and whenever he brings up his grandkids act interested you'll be in golden for the rest of the year."

Smiling, Jessie nodded.

"Thank you so much Ro...I mean Pac Man."

"I'll meet you right out here when the bell rings okay?"

"Sure, thank you so much..."

"No problem, see you after class."

Smirking, he walked away. Jessie watched him for a second before disappearing out of sight in the hallway. Taking a deep breath, Jessie turned and walked into her new class. As Pac Man walked through the halls, making his way to his own class, a huge smirk spread across his face. Just then Rhino and Jonathan who were currently headed in the same direction, noticed the new, and very happy expression on their friend's face. Instantly Rhino hooked his arms around Pac Man's skinny shoulders as Jonathan ruffled his hair.

"What's up Pac Man?

Looks like you got an extra swing in your step huh?"

Pac Man blushed, before shrugging.

"Yeah so?"

"Just looks like you woke up on the right side of the bed, that's all."

Pac Man smirked before ready to turn right into his class.

"Maybe I did fellas, maybe I did."

Both Rhino and Jonathan laughed, playfully pushing him before taking off running down the hall. Pac Man smiled, feeling himself blush which he absolutely hated doing. He strolled into his next class, feeling in the best mood he had felt in what seemed like forever.

 **Later...**

Class actually went pretty well. Advanced Chem wasn't nearly as scary that she thought it would be. Back home, chemistry was actually one of her best classes. She couldn't explain it, but for a B, B minus student, chemistry was one of her favorite subjects. The teacher was cranky, but after reading that she had kept good grades back home, he had a gentle smile, and welcomed her to the class. Everyone seemed friendly, and she was given two brand new heavy text books. She was a little behind, but by the end of the class seemed to know exactly where they left off. She would only have this class three times a week, but she met two girls Cindy, and Jane, and both were super nice, explaining that she needed any notes to catch up she could copy from them. Sadly they didn't have any other classes together, not even lunch.

When they asked if she had made friends with anyone yet, Jessie smirked and explained that she had met a really nice guy named Roy in her homeroom.

"Pac Man?"

"Yeah! He seemed really nice."

Cindy smirked.

"If he lost the glasses he could be pretty cute. A bit of a dork, but all of football players love him. He's like their pet."

Instantly Cindy and Jane giggled and Jessie couldn't help but get a bitter taste in her mouth over how it sounded. Still, he stayed friendly until the end of class. When she collected her books, she walked out, and just as promised there was Pac Man waiting for her. She felt grateful to see a familiar face.

"Hey, how was Mr. Fonda?"

Jessie made a face, showing the "so-so" sign with her hand. Pac Man made a heart full laugh, something that actually sounded really nice to Jessie as she giggles and he smiled, both walking down the hallway. As they walked, Pac man took her books.

"Let me..."

"Oh no, I'm fine..."

"No really, these are heavy, come on."

He took the books, and instantly Jessie smiled, as he tucked them underneath his arm.

"Thanks...where are your books?"

"Oh I go by my locker always before class, you get to yours yet?"

"No, waiting for study hall. Those damn locks always mess me up."

Pac Man laughed again, as they made their way through the crowded halls. Aa few people passing by would wave or high-five at Pac Man who seemed to know a bunch of people.

"So, your from Chicago? Why you move?"

Jessie rolled her eyes.

"My dad, he got offered to be a partner at a law practice in the city. My mother passed away when I was little, and my dad re-married when I was five."

"I'm sorry to hear that, if she nice?"

Jessie shrugged.

"She's okay. We're kinda close. I don't really remember my real mom. Anyways I really didn't wanna move since it's my senior yea but my dad wouldn't let me stay. I'm bummed out...I'm really gonna miss the autumn."

"Yeah, I've lived here all my life, I bet the trees get really pretty out there huh?"

"Yeah, it sounds stupid but I miss it. Our street back home was lined with maple trees and they would always change colors. I gotta get used to being able to go to the beach whenever I want."

Pac Man grinned.

"Does your step-mom work?"

"She teaches yoga sometimes, but she really has never had to. What about you? What does your parents do?"

"Um, my dad sells computers, and my mom is a nurse up at the hospital. What street do you live on?"

"Oak street."

"I know that. I live on Lincoln, that's like two streets over."

"Cool."

"So, what's with the nickname Pac Man?"

Pac Man grinned, blushing again.

"Um, it's kinda stupid but there's this arcade this is sorta a hangout downtown.

I've held the record high score since nearly middle school."

"That's awesome, I'm horrible at video games."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I goof up all the time, I'm pretty good at ski ball." "They have that actually!"

"Really? Yeah that's like the one thing I'm kinda good at."

"Hey, if you wanna...if your like not doing anything...maybe Friday after school if you want...we could like go to the arcade and get a pizza and...play ski ball."

"Really?"

Pac Man dropped his eyes, still walking. Instantly Jessie smiled.

"Sure!"

Instantly Pac Man lit up, grinning at her.

"Really?!"

"Sure, as long as you promise to show me how to play Pac Man..."

Pac Man smiled.

"Deal."

Smiling, Jessie looked up at Pac Man, and couldn't believe the fluttering feeling she had in her stomach.

 **Later...**

At lunch Rhino, Jonathan, Allison, and the others were all at their regular table, when Allison nudged Jonathan and smiled.

"Who's that with Pac Man?"

Instantly the gang all looked a few tables over and saw Pac Man sitting across from a pretty girl with red hair. Both were laughing, talking back and forth, looking as if they were having a great time. Jonathan grinned.

"That must be the new girl, I saw the two of them walking together earlier."

Rhino smiled and leaned closer to them.

"Check them out, look at that!"

Allison smiled.

"Look, they keep making excuses to touch each other's hands...and the way they keep looking at each other. That's some serious body language."

Jonathan smiled.

"Good for him."

Rhino smiled.

"Look at that, Pac Man has game."

They continued watching them, glad to see they friend looking so happy.

 **After...**

As everyone got up, throwing their trays out, Pac Man and Jessie walked over.

"Hey guys, I wanted to introduce you guys to Jessie. Jessie, this is Rhino, Jonathan, Allison, Chris, Mark, Dan, CJ, Candy, and Mitch."

Jessie laughed looking overwhelmed before she waved.

"Hey everyone."

Jonathan grinned and leaned forward shaking her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Jessie, hope Pac Man is giving you the five cent tour."

Jessie smiled.

"He is."

"Well, it's great to meet you. What do you have next?"

"Computers."

"Lab 507?"

"Yeah!"

"Great, that's the same class as me. Come on!"

Allison took her hand, smiling. Instantly Pac Man gulped, before Allison stuck her tongue out.

"You can meet us after class Pac Man."

Jessie smiled as she got dragged out of the cafe. Pac Man sighed, craning his neck, watching until she disappeared out off sight. Instantly Rhino and Jonathan hooked their arms playfully around Pac Man, leaning against him laughing.

"Have we found a Mrs. Pac Man?"

Pac Man rolled his eyes blushing.

"Come on you guys..."

"She's cute. So...is this it?"

"What?"

"Are you finally getting laid?"

The three of them cracked up as the first warning bell sounded, and everyone got ready to leave.

 **Later...**

At the end of the day as promised, Pac Man and Jessie met up. Pac Man showed Jessie where her locker was, and helped her with a trick by slamming her hip against the bottom of it to pop the lock. They walked out when the final bell sounded, everyone racing out to catch buses, and go to the student parking-lot. Walking out together, Jessie smiled.

"Thank you so much for showing me around, and introducing me to everyone. Made it less scary for sure."

"Awesome...glad you had a good first day. Thanks for being my lab partner."

"Yeah Mrs. Parker is pretty crazy, but it seems like a fun class."

"It should be as long as we don't blow each other up."

Laughing, Jessie playfully pushed Pac man before both still settling down their laughter, locked eyes and stared at each other. Instantly that same fluttering feeling came.

"So, I have my car...do you like...need a ride?"

"Oh, thanks...I would love to but I have football practice."

Instantly Jessie raised an eyebrow smiling.

"You play football?"

Pac Man smiled.

"Actually I'm the assistant coach."

"Really? That's awesome. What days do you have that?"

"Um, Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Sometimes Saturdays..."

"Outside in the field?"

"Yeah."

"Well if you don't mind...maybe I can come watch some time, if that's allowed?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah I would love to. I'm not a huge sports fan, but I would love to see what you do."

"Sure, yeah!"

"Hey, can I have your phone number?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind...maybe I can call you tonight?"

"Sure!"

"Here, write it on this..."

She clicked her pen, before handing him her notebook. He turned it over, and pointed to the back. Pac Man took it, before she turned over gently, allowing him to lean the notebook against her back. Pac Man did so, trying to be gentle, as he jotted down his phone number. This was the first time ever somebody had asked for his number, and he honestly felt completely caught off guard. As he finished writing the last four numbers, he noticed her bra strap being shown from beneath her T-shirt. He felt suddenly very hot, and gulped, before standing back, holding the pen and notebook.

Turning Jessie smiled.

"You want mine?"

"Um, yeah sure!"

Smiling, she ripped a page out of the notebook and motioned for him to turn around. Smiling, he took a second before getting it and turned completely. Jessie smiled, before leaning the notebook up against his two shoulder blades. Smiling, she wrote her phone number, she had just recently memorized, before standing back smiling. She then decided to say screw it and drew a heart with her name next to it. Standing back, she waited for Pac Man to turn, before handing him the piece of paper. He looked at it and smiled, color filling his cheeks.

Looking at him in the October sunshine, she really did see how cute he looked. She loved his light brown hair, and how cute he actually was with his glasses. She wonders briefly what he would look like without them. Her stomach still fluttering, she handed her torn piece of paper. Pac Man looked down at it, before smirking. Instantly she knew, or at least hoped there was attraction on his side as well.

She had three boyfriends in whole life. Two were in middle school, harmless stuff that never went beyond holding hands and kissing. The last was Bruce Everwoood, from last year. She honestly believed he was the one, until she caught him cheating with Marcy Ingle from the track team. Pac Man wasn't typical the type of guy she would go for, but he was very comforting, as well as charming, funny, interesting, and very friendly to her today. She had met a good number of people who had been very nice, but Pac Man somehow made today easier, and was very understanding at how overwhelming everything seemed to her being new. They had classes together, and he had sat next to her durning all of them. He kept glancing over at her, making her smile. She kept smelling the clean smell of whatever shampoo or soap he used, and had been so helpful.

Twice they brushed up against each other in the halls, close enough to make contact and it seemed like instant energy between the two.

"Call me tonight?"

Pac Man looked as if he did a double take, and instantly she knew, this was the first time a girl had ever asked such a thing.

"Um, yeah! Of course...when?"

"Um, how about eight?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks Pac Man..."

She so badly wanted to lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek, but instead she smiled, held her backpack swung over one shoulder, and walked towards her car, feeling his eyes on her the entire time. Once she glanced back when she reached her car, fishing her keys out of the front pocket of her backpack, she looked over and saw Pac Man had turned around and was walking in the direction of the field. She caught sight of him, walking away, that wine colored windbreaker still on that he had worn all day. Watching him, she smiled before opening her car door and climbing inside.

 **That night...**

The homework she was given actually wasn't that bad. She finished everything early, and ended up helping her step-mother move the dinning room table around since she didn't like where the movers had left it. Once that was over, she joined her in the living room, sitting on the sofa was her mother's soap operas played, as both unpacked glass nick-kicks she collected and was planning on putting in her hutch. As both unwrapped the tiny glass statures from the newspaper, she asked how her first day was? Jessie shrugged and said it was different, but her classes seemed okay.

"Is everyone like a surfer, do they say things like totally rad dude?"

Her step-mother mocked, making her crack up completely. Jessie laughed, shaking her head before saying it actually was a lot different than in the movies. Everyone was super nice. Her step-mother smirked before she playfully nudged her side.

"Any cute guys?"

Instantly Jessie felt her cheeks burn as she shrugged, still unwrapping statues.

"Well, there's this one guy..."

Her stepmother smiled.

"Oooo! What's his name?"

"Roy, but his nickname is Pac Man."

"Pac Man?"

"Yeah long story, he's super nice...we have a few of the same classes together. He wears glasses and is the assistant to the football coach. He's...nerdy...but really cute."

"Well, look at that, first day and you all ready meet a cute guy. Good for you honey."

Her step-mother went back to watching her stories, as Jessie smiled, lost in her own thoughts, finishing unwrapping the last of the items in the box.

 **That night...**

After her shower, Jessie blow dried her hair, and laid in her bedroom in her short jade green silk bathrobe, watching television. She laid there until her telephone rang beside her. As a way to try and sweeten the deal on the new house, her father had given her a separate line. Reaching and picking up her clear plastic phone and answered it. Smiling, she took it off the cradle and answered, smiling at her alarm clock which read 8:01.

"Hello?"

"Um, Jessie?"

She heard Pac Man's voice and instantly smiled. An hour later they were still talking. Still talking about absolutely nothing, yet still hanging on each other's words. So far she found out that Pac Man's birthday was in December. He was an only child since apparently it had taken his parents quite awhile to have him. He loved sports even though he claimed he was a total klutz, and sadly believed he didn't really have the athletic ability it took to actually play. Instead he focused on maybe someday coaching. He had been assisting the head football coach for years now, where he met most of his friends, who he had known since middle school. Jessie asked questions about the town, as well as questions about Pac Man's tastes. His favorite movies, music, and what he liked to do in his spare time. He asked her the same questions, and before she knew it, it was nearly nine-thirty. Her father was calling upstairs reminding her that it was a school night and she better get to bed. Sighing, playing with the curled cord, she said she had to get off the phone. Pac Man seemed flustered, and apologized for talking so long. Smiling, Jessie said no problem, and then smirked asking if he wanted a ride to school in the morning. Yet again, she heard Pac Man all flustered, before he said sure. He gave his address, and she asked if 7:30 would work?

He said fine, to just honk when she got there. Smiling, she wished him a good night before hanging up. Laying in bed, Jessie smiled as she stared at the phone. She couldn't believe all ready on her first day she was coming down with a pretty serious crush. Present.

 **Six months later...**

Pac Man and Jessie laid in his bedroom together after a very successful eighteen minutes of great sex. Both exhausted, laid in each other's arms naked. Pac Man's parents were gone for the weekend since his father had a sales convention up North, and brought Mrs. Steward along with him. Still, after the murders recently, she left still worried, reminding Pac Man to call their hotel if he needed them, and to make sure the doors were all locked. Rolling his eyes, Mr. Steward told her to stop treating him like such a baby, the psycho got the chair the other day, nothing more to worry about. He tapped his son a wink, and told her besides, Jessie would protect him. With that he let out a roar of a laugh, before Mrs. Steward shot him a look and reached through her rolled down window, taking hold of her only child's hand, squeezing it.

"I know this had been an awful past few weeks, but be careful please. There's pizza money on the counter, and don't you let Jessie walk home alone if she doesn't have her car okay?"

Pac Man nodded before his mother kissed her fingertips and pressed them against her son's hand.

"Take care baby, see you in a few days."

Mr. Steward raised his hand.

"Bye son!"

He began slowly backing out of the driveway. Pac Man stood, raising his hand, watching his parents go, having absolutely no idea that he would never see them again.

A few hours later, he laid in his bed, just having finished making love to Jessie. Both had experienced their first times together shortly before Thanksgiving. Pac Man honestly couldn't believe how happy he was. It all started when he asked Jessie to the Halloween dance. Since then, they had been officially dating. Durning the past few weeks a series of grizzly murders had plagued the city, and poor Jonathan's mother and siblings had been murdered. Then Allison... He had heard Rhino talking about what he said, and when the killer was finally identified, he was waiting outside with the guys when Jonathan went to see him get put to death after a very brief trial. He had seen the car accident, and Jonathan acting so crazy, claiming the killer Horace Pinker had somehow survived. Pac Man knew Jonathan was still upset over his mother, siblings, and finally Allison getting killed. Allison had been a close friend to him most of his life, and just thinking of losing somebody that close to him in such a horrible way turned his stomach. The very thought of losing Jessie made him realize how much he truly loved her.

That afternoon when Pinker had been put to death, he was outside with the others, he had seen the explosion of the car wreck, and helped hold him back as he completely lost it over one of his father's friends, a local police officer being taken to an ambulance. Jessie was back home, and when he went to have dinner with her and her family that night, he shook his head, explaining what he had seen outside, and the very little he knew. Jessie's father had worked on the legal team putting Pinker to death and shook his head as he cut his steak.

"That sick son of a bitch deserved what he got..."

That night, Pac Man and Jessie sat on her porch swing, looking outside, unable to believe in just a few short months they would be graduating. They had all ready decided to both apply to the same schools, and if they both got in, they would see it as a sign of fate. Jessie was still tossing around the idea of going to school back East, and Pac Man knew he would follow her anywhere. With his arm around her, both gently rocked back and forth.

"Was it bad?"

Jessie asked looking up at him. Sighing, Pac Man stared out at the darkness of her front lawn.

"Me and the guys weren't allowed outside. I did see the explosion down the highway..."

Jessie raised an eyebrow, before she reached and gently touched the side of his face. "What is it? There's something else bothering you" Sighing, Pac Man glanced down at her.

"You should have seen Jonathan...he was acting as if Pinker was still alive, he wasn't making any sense..."

Jessie snuggled up close to him, lacing her hand in his before kissing his cheek. Smirking, Pac Man snuggled close against her, still gently rocking back and forth on the porch.

Now two days later, she had come over after he called her, letting her now his parents had left. Both had lost their virginity to each other, and since then had kept up a very healthy sex life. When they finished, Pac Man sat slightly up, before reaching down and carefully unrolling the used filled up condom he had on. Snapping it off, he grabbed a tissue from the box on his nightstand and put it inside, before tossing it in the wastepaper basket right below. Jessie's warm breasts pressed against him, before she leaned over and gently kissed his bare chest.

One thing Jessie often said was that he had an amazing body, which was yet another lovely surprise since they started dating. Pac Man knew he was in decent shape, in fact he couldn't count how many times the guys ragged him about never trying out for the team. Instead, Pac Man as usual would shrug, and simply say he was better off the field thinking of plays than actually being on it. Jessie gently kissed his chest, before looking at him. Pac Man smirked, before reaching and grabbing his glasses, now seeing her much clearer.

"You okay?"

Jessie sighed before staring at him.

"I had a pretty bad nightmare last night."

"About the murders?"

She slowly shook her head.

"No...about you."

"What?"

"I know it sounds crazy, mostly with everything happening to Jonathan, but...I dreamt you were dead."

Pac Man raised an eyebrow, before seeing how upset she looked. Instantly he rubbed her back.

"Hey...it was just a dream, I'm okay..."

Jessie nodded before placing her head on his chest. Lazily she dragged her finger across her pale flat stomach, down to the tiny bit of trail leading down, and then finally under the sheet. Instantly Pac Man stiffened, before a smile curled up on his face. Jessie's hand was just in the middle of starting to wrap around his penis, when his bedside phone rang. Jessie sighed, hand coming back up, as Pac Man groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Probably my parents calling to let me know they made it..."

He reached, and picked the phone up when instantly he heard coach's voice. Waiting a second, he scooted himself up, his free arm still wrapped around Jessie, who saw his expression and instantly became concerned.

"Jonathan? Yeah...sure...I can be there in ten."

Hanging up, he looked down at her.

"That was coach, I guess Jonathan called him and Rhino up all upset, wants to meet us at the gym."

"You need me to go with?'"

"No, how about you head home...I don't want you alone. I'll swing by after around seven."

"Are you sure? What did coach say?"

"He didn't really say anything, just that Jonathan sounded upset and needs a first aid kit."

"Is he hurt?!"

"I don't know, but I better head over..."

Pac Man swung his legs out, and grabbed his boxers and pants which were laying on the floor. Grabbing them, he pulled them on as Jessie turned, searching for her leggings, bra, and T-shirt. Pulling his pants on, he zipped them up, before grabbing one of his button up shirts and T-shirt to wear underneath. Quickly the two of them dressed, before Pac Man met Jessie at the foot of his bed. She had just finished putting her sneakers on.

"I can take you...I mean it." Pac Man smirked before shaking his head.

"Drive straight home, if something comes up I'll call you. If not I'll come by around seven."

Jessie nodded, before she stood on her tip-toes and gently kissed his lips. The kiss was gentle, slowly opening and closing, before she stood back. Pac Man still saw that worried expression in her eyes. Thinking of the ring he had saved up and bought last month, he never wanted more than to surprise her with it. Instead, he planned on right after graduation. He knew this was fast, and Jessie was the first girlfriend he ever had, but she was different. She was the one. He knew it. Smiling, he gently touched the bridge of her nose.

"I'll see you tonight."

She nodded, before reaching and squeezing his hand.

"Okay..."

With that she left his bedroom, and less than a minute later he heard the front door slam, and then the sound of her car engine. Quickly, he grabbed a belt from the back of one of his chairs, and looped it into his pants. He made it to the front of the house, looking out the bay window, watching her car back up. Sighing, he hurried into the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit under the sink, and figured if he walked he could make it to the gym in under ten minutes.

Less than an hour...he would be dead.


End file.
